The Horse Whisperer
by Kinkerchu
Summary: Hermione is in her 5th year at Hogwarts and works fulltime at a local horse ranch. Someone unexpected turns up in her life with a wild stallion, Falentino! Could he bring these two together?
1. Chapter 1

The two unexpected surprises…

"Hermione!" a voice from downstairs called, "Get your act together young lady-they want you at the stables!"

Hermione moaned and turned in her bed. Tomorrow their 6th year would begin and she wasn't up to taking it on. Usually it was the same routine with the sorting of the clothes, buying of the books and the checking up of her wand. Although Hermione had bought her New Year books and had checked her wand ages ago, her clothes for the year where lying in a heap everywhere. It was like a maze to get from the door from the bed.

A knock on the door sounded and Hermione shot up and grabbed the first pair of jeans that was at hand. Hermione sat, "Mum I'm going to get a shower, don't worry I'll be ready in time!" called Hermione. Hermione put on her dressing gown and pulled open a drawer were she took out an old T-shit and jacket. The sighing she made her way to the bathroom.

A young man over at the Ranch, made his way to Hermione's house with two of the ranch's horses. It wasn't a far journey as Hermione lived directly beside the stables, but when walking it did seem like a long time.

The young man trotted the two horses and in no time at all he arrived at Hermione's estate.

Hermione was out of the shower in no time, with her clothes and all on her. She took two at a time down the stairs and grabbed the piece of toast that just exploded from the toaster, in the Kitchen. Shoving it in her mouth she raced back to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed her cowboy hat. She loved this hat as her uncle had brought it back from Texas five years ago and even then it was too big for her so she had waited for years hoping that one day it would actually fit her.

It was late August and the weather was extremely warm. The sun beat on Hermione as she walked out of the house and quickly she placed the hat firmly on her head. Hermione began her long walk to the Ranch, kicking stones with her trainers as she went. It was not fair the Ranch was two miles away from her house and the only thing she could see as she walked, were fields on either side of her. She preferred living in the country and not in the city like Harry.

"Heya Hermione!" someone called in front of her. Hermione looked up and a huge grin spread across her face. She jogged towards the person with the horses.

"Hey Cedric, how's you?" she began as the person dismounted of a dark horse and took her in his arms. They embraced for quite a while. It had been ages since they had seen each other as Cedric went away for an Equestrian course, for four weeks and he and Hermione had been going out for just a week before that. They let go each other and they both started.

"I have so many things to tell you!" they both stated.

"You go first," replied Hermione laughing.

"Well the veterinary course was really difficult, but I worked hard and got a pass. Plus Mr Jones has offered me a job here as a vet," Cedric explained.

"That's really great Cedric, I wouldn't have been able to do all of that studying!" exclaimed Hermione as she and Cedric began to mount the two dark horses.

"Well I find that pretty hard to believe as you are the brightest witch at Hogwarts, Hermione," replied Cedric.

"Ha Ha, very funny!" laughed Hermione giving Cedric a playful punch. It didn't take that long until they reached the ranch, when they entered the ranch they were both greeted with happy faces. Up ahead Hermione noticed that Mr Jones was standing outside his office, waving at her to come in, "Would you mind putting her in the field?" asked Hermione as she dismounted. "Yea sure," replied Cedric, as he watched her walk towards the boss's office.

Inside the office was dark and cool, as the air conditioner was running smoothly. Portraits of racehorses fill the walls, leaving only a tight gap in between each one.

"Hermione take a seat, and make sure you get up on time please – you do have a responsibility here at the ranch," explained Mr Jones.

"Sorry sir I won't let it happen again," sighed Hermione listening to the low murmur of the air conditioner, "Oh sir, thank you for giving Cedric a job here at the ranch – he'll be perfect for the job,"

"No problem we needed an extra vet," chuckled Mr Jones. Mr Jones was a huge man, in waist size, kind of reminding people of a great wild western cowboy. He had a moustache, which was plated at both ends and a short white beard. Also like all cowboys he had dusty boots and a huge leather belt tied firmly around his huge waist.

"Well is there any news of the ranch?" asked Hermione thoughtfully.

"Actually yes there is," he replied opening a drawer to left. He looked through the file cabinet until he found what he was looking for. Setting it on his desk he closed the file cabinet and looked back at Hermione with excitement in his eyes. "Hermione there is a new horse coming here sometime during this week, and his past is very disturbing, but I do believe that you can help him,"

Hermione had been given a nickname around the stables as The Horse Whisperer. Many people around the ranch had witnessed Hermione calming down wild horses, and saving their lives from being put down.

"Do you really think I can," replied Hermione hopefully.

"Of course I do-you've cured many horses which come through these gates like mad dogs," laughed Mr Jones. Hermione couldn't help but laugh too, as once Mr Jones laughs; the laughter suddenly becomes contagious.

"Sir can you tell me anything about where this animal comes from?" questioned Hermione.

"Why yes, of course I can. The horse is called Falentino; it is four years old and is a chestnut /red colour and his owners are the Malfoy's," read Mr Jones who stopped suddenly at Hermione's expression, "Is everything Ok?"

Hermione looked at Mr Jones and then back at the pages in front of him, she chouldn't believe it – the Malfoy's have a horse? Well they could have anything they ever wanted they were one of the richest families in the entire wizarding world. Sighing Hermione replied, "Yea, everything's fine, just perfectly fine."


	2. Chapter 2

A run for your life…

Hermione walked across the sandy path towards the paddock, where Cedric was undoing, the horse's tack. She smiled at the young man who was now taking the reins of one of the horses. Sighing she climbed up onto the gate and sat beside him.

"There's a new horse coming here this week," she paused thoughtfully.

"Really? I didn't hear about that. How old is it?" replied Cedric setting the saddle beside Hermione on the gate.

"He's four years old and it's red/chestnut in colour," explained Hermione looking at Cedric. Cedric gave a low whistle and grinned at Hermione. "What?" she asked startled.

"Oh nothing, it's just you have grown much more beautiful than the last time I saw you," he laughed at her expression as it changed from shock to being happy, then from giggling to laughter.

"You flatter me," she said as she threw a playful punch at his arm.

"Stay there, I have something to ask you but wait a minute cause I need to put this tack away," said Cedric as he strode towards the tack shed and disappeared behind the doors.

Hermione was left starring after him and bored stiff. Glancing around for something to relieve her boredom, she spotted a young girl trying to guide a frightened mare from a nearby stable. Hermione looked carefully at the girl, she hadn't seen her around here before. One of the rules here at the ranch was that if someone new turned up, then he/she automatically had to fill in a chart to show that that person was here.

Hermione started towards the chart; which lay on a desk, on the porch. Climbing up the steps and walking around the table, Hermione noticed that no one had been signed in for visiting today. "_That's odd_," thought Hermione, "_Everyone around this side of town, should know that you have to fill in a chart, to show that you where here."_

The girl seemed to be having more problems with the mare, called Isabelle. Whenever the girl lead Isabelle carefully out of the stables, she would jerk her head back and side step. Isabelle was showing a sign of uncertainty with her surroundings, which Hermione was picking up on very easily. Hermione jogged over to the girl, who was now in rage with Isabelle.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Hermione.

"Laura- here can you help me there's something wrong with this stupid horse," cursed Laura. Hermione flinched. She didn't like anyone who called horses 'stupid', after all horses were meant to be one of the most intelligent animals on earth.

"Well one thing your doing wrong is that you have your back arched and your pulling too hard," explained Hermione to the girl.

"Well you do it then!" snapped Laura tossing the reins to Hermione. It was so quick that Hermione hadn't even time to respond as Isabelle, who instantly freaked out with the reins, began a blind sprint to the other end of the ranch. The horse was running closer to a high fence where Hermione gasped.

The horse was still too young to be jumping over a meter and a half, and by the looks of Isabelle, now starting to pick up speed, she wasn't going to stop-she was going to jump it.

"Cedric! Isabelle your way!" screamed hermione dashing towards the tack shed.

Cedric came running out at the sound of hermione's screams, all he caught out of what she said was 'Isabelle.' Turning around he almost fainted, as the huge creature was just 10 feet away from him, ready to crash the life out of Cedric. Bracing himself as the horse tore past him, he grabbed the saddle and reins and hopped on. It was wild; the horse must have been sprinting at 50 mph, as Cedric couldn't sit properly. The wind and dust hit both Isabelle and Cedric in the face making it impossible to see what was to come. Then it came; a shadowy outline of the high fence came into view. Cedric held his breathe and pulled hard on the reins, only slowing Isabelle faintly.

Hermione watched helplessly at the two charging towards the fence, she knew there was no way of Isabelle getting over that high of a jump. Then it came to her, Steven who worked as a stable boy here at the ranch was feeding horses in that field.

"Steven!" roared Hermione over the racket. Steven glanced up and fell back at the sight of Isabelle rushing towards him. The other horses in the field grew anxious and started to disperse, as Isabelle grew nearer.

"Steven, open the gate! Let her in she can't get over the fence!" shouted Hermione.

Steven understood and hurried towards the gate where he unlatched it. Isabelle who was now drawing up to the fence, swerved and ran into the field instead. Hermione breathed again and hurried towards the field where Steven had left the gate open. Cedric had jumped off Isabelle, who was continuously running down the field, and fell to the grass in exhaustion. Hermione entered the field and saw the horse slowing down and begin trotting over to the others who where grazing quietly, in the corner. Cedric sighed and got up, his body was trembling and he almost fell if it weren't for Steven and Hermione there at his side.

"Are you alright mate?" asked Steven almost speechless.

"I don't know, where's Hermione-is she ok?" started Cedric unable to get up.

"It's ok Cedric, I'm here," hushed Hermione resting his head on her lap, "That was one really impressive stunt that you pulled off."

"It's surprising what four weeks of Horse training can do to you," replied Cedric.

The shouts of Mr Jones were heard from around the side of the paddock and sure enough he came running around, as pale as a ghost. He stopped short of the scene in front of him.

"What in God's name happened here!" he shouted at them all. Steven was the first to get up.

"Sir, Isabelle took a bad turn and sprinted up the ranch, she was going to jump over the fence but I opened the gate so she ran in here instead, thankfully no was badly hurt," explained Steven.

"Ok Hermione you go and get Isabelle sorted out and Steven you get Cedric a place where he can lay down for a while," suggested Mr Jones who helped lift Cedric up.

Hermione began walking across the field and climbed over the fence, wondering how she was meant to 'sort out Isabelle.' Arriving to the medication store, hermione sat on the chair and burst into tears.

"_Cedric could of lost his life today-if it wasn't for the git, Laura, we would all have been Ok. I have to mention her visit to Mr Jones and see if he could do anything with the situation. Three months I have been working on Isabelle and now look what happens – I have to start with her all over again. Now what medication to give her,"_ thought Hermione, as she looked through all the herbs and potions that she brewed up secretly over the summer, to help her fellow horses with problems they themselves could never solve.


	3. Chapter 3

**(. Heya everyone - sorry I didn't write like this in the last 2 chapters. This is my first time writing a fan fiction story so I hope you will write a lot of reviews for me. I have another story coming into my mind but I guess I'll have to write more in this one before I can start that one-hope u enjoy!) **

Unexpected face in a unexpected place…

Hermione looked around the medication shed for the right combination of herbs and formulas to help Isabelle. She managed to find the potion that would perk Isabelle up. Rockrose mixed in with culimaro juice was the perfect potion to help animals and sometimes humans when they where in major shock or had severe muscle pain. After pouring some of the contents into a container along with wheat, sugar cubes and a touch of water, hermione walked out of the shed and down towards the field where an animal, in need, was waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione, need any help?" asked Steven coming out of the medical room.

"Oh no thanks Steven – but you can watch if you want," replied Hermione opening the gate to the field. Hermione walked slowly and quietly down the field, any horse would know that hermione was showing the signs of no threat and that she was gentle with the way she stepped.

"Come here girl. What's the matter with you?" questioned Hermione quietly, only loud enough for Isabelle to hear. The horse shifted its feet in uncertainty and began to move away to the other side of the field. If there was one thing that hermione learnt over the years of training with horses, it was patience. "_Never rush things_," her father would always say to her, but that itself was ages ago as hermione's father died in a car accident involving two horses and himself. Both horse unfortunately died but no horse could ever brighten Hermione's mood when it came to the topic of her father's death.

But Hermione knew some things, which she never told anyone about. Hermione last year heard Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle talking in the library, about how the Dark Lord and their fathers where in a scheme to destroy all muggle-born witches and wizards. To Hermione this was bad news as she knew the closest muggle-born that Malfoy knew was in fact Hermione. Now Hermione knew that her father died because of Voldemort and soon she would have her revenge.

Hermione sighed and shook the container, encouraging Isabelle to come over. "Come on girl what's there to be afraid of-it's only me," said Hermione lowing her eyes to the ground showing no sign of treat. Isabelle hastily shook her head and began stamping the ground. Isabelle was dripping with sweat, Hermione knew this was a bad sign of distress and fear, so turning around with her back to the frightened mare, she waited. As if it was a miracle, Hermione heard footsteps coming her way and holding her breathe she felt the soft, velvet feeling of a nuzzle resting on her shoulder. Slowly and carefully Hermione brought her hand up to the sweating mare's neck where she was greeted with a low and shaky whine.

"There now your safe," whispered Hermione petting the mare on the neck. After a while the mare relaxed and allowed Hermione to remove the riding tack, which had been put on rather tightly. Giving the horse the food, which she had prepared and then walking out of the field, Hermione bumped into Cedric. He looked pale from his trouble.

"Oh my look at you!" exclaimed Hermione putting a hand on his head to feel his temperature. He smiled and replied, "I'm Ok Hermione, honestly." They both walked back to the tack shed hand in hand, to drop off the tack. "Listening Hermione I want to ask you something…" he trailed off.

"Yes, What is it?" asked Hermione heaving the saddle over a rack to begin polishing it. Cedric stared at her; she truly was a beautiful woman.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Sunset Horse show?" questioned Cedric, "It's on tonight and we could both go?"

"Is this like a date Cedric?" laughed Hermione turning around to face him.

"Yes I guess it is- well what do you say?" he replied, hoping that she would say yes. Cedric's prayers were answered as Hermione leaped into his arms and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I guess that's a yes then."

It was two hours later when Mr Jones let Cedric and Hermione go to the Sunset Horse show. With excitement Hermione raced home, got a shower and got on her outgoing, trendy styled clothes. All that she could think about was that this night was going to be the greatest night ever. Hermione grabbed her denim jacket and left her room. Taking two down the stairs she bumped into Cedric waiting at the bottom off the stairs.

"Ops well I'm ready to go-what do you think?" asked Hermione performing a twirl. Cedric grinned, offering his hand to her like an escort. "Why thank you kind sir!" laughed Hermione as they walked out of the door where their cab was waiting.

It didn't take them that long to reach Sunset Bay, where the show was being held. The whole time Hermione wondered what breeds of horses and what talented riders she would view when they arrived. Pulling into the drive, Cedric paid the taxi driver the amount and offered hermione his hand as they got out of the car. It was still very bright and thankfully as it was summer, it wouldn't be getting dark too quickly.

"Oh it's a lovely evening-thank Cedric for bringing me out – in a way its good to get away from the yard once and a while," stated hermione. Cedric chuckled and shook his head. They strolled up the drive where they were greeted with children running around and bands playing. "How about you go a look at the horses and I'll go show our tickets to the assistant-oh do you want a drink?" Cedric asked.

"Oh thank you, yes I'll have a small coke just, please," replied Hermione giving Cedric a quick kiss on the cheek and heading off to see the horses.

There were hundred of horses each going to be challenged in different events and Hermione was stunned as all the horses were well groomed which showed off their glossy skin. She walked past all of them taking in each of their fine features and reading their names which hung on a wooden slab. _Star, Apollo, Flint, Cobblestone, Dusty, Passion_… the names went on.

"Ow! Watch where you're going will you! Jezz!" snapped a familiar voice. The person began to lift up some grooming gear back into the bucket from which it fell out of.

"Gosh I'm so sorry –I didn't mean it!" exclaimed Hermione also picking up the grooming equipment. The person looked up at her and almost reeled back in disgust.

Hermione glanced up in wonder and then it struck her.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

"What are you doing here!" they both stammered.

"Is it any of your business –you filthy Mudblood!" snapped Malfoy dusting himself off as he stood up. Hermione also stood up and Malfoy noticed that she had defiantly gotten taller that when they had last met.

"Sorry for knocking your stuff over Malfoy but I am viewing the horses-now move!" replied Hermione through clenched teeth. She bashed her way through almost knocking Draco off his feet again. "You know there's such thing as _please_ you git!" shouted Draco.

Hermione ignored him and walked on. Feeling that Malfoy was still watching her she turned around and said, "Are you sending a horse to my ranch-Malfoy!" called Hermione.

"Yes, why?" replied Draco turning his back to her.

"Its just someone like you might not want to send a pure blood horse to a Muggle ranch- huh?" hermione stated.

Draco turned around eyes blazing, which made Hermione step back in fear. "You know nothing that I go through and once again it's none of your business!" he shouted.

"That's wrong Malfoy I work at that ranch and I am classed as a Horse Whisperer- so it's all of my business!" shouted Hermione back.

Draco overturned a bucket with his foot and sat on it, with his head in his hands. Hermione stood there still as a rock, not knowing what to do. Draco lifted his head and glared at her. "How would you feel if your father would constantly beat you, demanding that he wants you to do better when you have done your best? How would you feel if every horse you had was sent away to be killed every time you never came first in your class? Just tell me Granger! How would you feel if your father wanted you to do bad things to others because he thought it was right? Huh? Tell me how would you feel!" demanded Draco angrily.

Hermione stood stone still, eyes laid on the boy in front of her. Hermione's heart went out to him. _"But was that right – feeling soft for the person who has hurt your feelings almost every minute of every school day?"_ Hermione stepped forward and replied softly, "I didn't know."

Draco lifted his head and gazed at her, "its Ok Granger-you weren't suppose to know," he replied simply getting up and letting himself into a stall door which bared the name: _"Titan."_ Hermione walked up to the door in wonder. She gazed at the Friesian stallion, in amazement. The Friesian had a huge build and was groomed with great expertise. Titan snorted at her in bewilder, almost showing the same personality as Malfoy himself.

"He's beautiful, Titan is a great name for him too," said Hermione stunned at the horse's posture, "What show are you applying him in for?"

"The Dressage show, my farther thinks his beauty would defiantly win 1st prize," sighed Draco, "I've had him since I was 11 years old. He came as a foal so he's about 5 or 6 years now. He's the only horse my dad doesn't want killed."

"I'm so sorry Malfoy I didn't mean to shout and fire up at you like that, but you have to realise it was a natural thing for me to do, when you speak to me like that…"trailed off Hermione sadly.

Draco didn't say anything but deep inside him he was mentally kicking and hitting himself for being such a prat. Draco stopped fixing Titan and began to lead him out of the stall, it was almost time till the show became and he still had to change into his dressage custom. Someone in the distance was calling for him. With one stare Draco knew who it was, Blaise, Draco best friend and second cousin.

"Ow you your meant to be at the registration!" patted Blaise angrily, "Your farther will flip if he finds out that you are late for this one too!"

"Sorry Blaise, just got caught up on things – I'm going to get changed now, would you?" He asked offering the lead rope to Blaise who took it willingly. With that Draco dashed off to his trailer leaving Hermione and Blaise staring at each other.

"I guess I should be going now," stated Hermione turning to leave, with a look of disgust from Zibini she knew it was time to go.


	4. Chapter 4

That was the first steam of anger between Hermione and Draco-but it will certainly not be the last! Plz review-I need them. –Begs like a little child- . Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Beginning and the End… 

Hermione caught up with Cedric only to be greeted with a confused and angry stare. "I thought you had just picked your feet up and left- I was worried that you where lost," sighed Cedric unusually angry.

"But…but I told you that I was over looking at the horses who where taking part," stammered Hermione taking aback by Cedric's frustration. She had never seen this side of Cedric before he was almost saying at she totally belonged to him and that she couldn't move a muscle with out consulting him first. Hermione passed the thought away by leading Cedric towards the huge stadium that loomed before them.

Inside it was ciaos with people trying to find their seats and buying last minute refreshments. "I think our seats are over to the far left of the stadium," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yea," replied Cedric in a frustrated trance. They found their seat sooner or later and where seated ready for the show to begin. A chubby man in his late forties came out in a wonderful white suit. A chuffed smile was plastered on his face as he tested the microphone for sound.

"_Ladies and Gentle welcome to the Sunset Horse show!"_ The man boomed into the microphone making everyone jump unexpectedly, but he carried on, _"Tonight we will be hosting many events including the Dressage events, Hunter class, rodeo events and many more!" _ The crowd cheered and clapped and once the lights died down everyone was silent.

The opening was beautiful. Four white, dazzling horses came trotting out, with their mounts dressed in sparkling silver. Each horse had a pure white feather shooting out of their silver crowns, which was firmly stuck to the top of their heads. The dimming light caused the silver and white to shine and glow and every face that watched the performance was utterly amazed.

The mounts must have spent a lot of time teaching their horses tricks, as the pace and rhythm of each horse and rider was natural.

The opening of the show was brilliant and everyone clapped and cheered, there was even a few rosettes and roses thrown at the stage. The chubby man came out again with a tissue and wiped his brow while he adjusted the microphone.

"_Greetings to all who already know me and for those who don't well I am Albert Mc Mullen, I hope you enjoy tonight's show as each horse which preformed for you there now and later on will have performed for Her Majesty the Queen of Transylvania," _he waited has the crowd clapped before carrying on, _"Now we have our Dressage Show!"_

The crowd clapped once again in response and a young girl in her early teens cam trotting out on a Dapple Grey. _"Here we have Amy Campbell on Flint!"_ Amy fixed her helmet and walked Flint to the other side of the stage to get ready for their turn.

"_Here is Jack McCullough on Spirit!"_

A Boy in his middle teens came trotting on a Palomino who stood very strong, _"He would be fairly hard to beat in this Dressage show…" _thought Hermione out loud.

"_Here we have Draco Malfoy on Titan!"_

Hermione's eyes shot up immediately and focused on a handsome boy in his middle teens, who was now cantering out on to the stage. Titan's black, glossy coat reflected a green and bluish glint with every stride he took.

Draco walked Titan to the over side of the stage, sweat was breaking off him and he was really nervous, if Titan didn't win a prize, he would have to be killed and with his father's wish Draco would have to watch every moment of it. Draco gulped the idea down and shook himself to wise up. Titan was a really beautiful horse and he was sure to win something and not suffer the punishment of death.

Draco moved his eyes to the crowds all around him and suddenly began to feel a sick feeling in his stomach and wave of light-headedness flooding over him. His eyes darted towards him were there was a certain person clapping like the rest of the crowds. _"Is she clapping for me!"_ thought Draco.

Hermione clapped and cheered for Draco but she didn't know why, she also didn't know that her date was watching her very closely and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Hermione I just need to pop outside for a breathe of fresh air – you'll be Ok though," and with that Cedric got up and left without any backward glance. Hermione thought maybe it was her cheering on Draco, which unsettled Cedric but thought no more of it.

The Dressage event went by really quickly and Draco and Titan did really well as he came 2nd and Jack on Spirit came 1st. The Hunter class events seemed to last forever and they weren't really interesting to Hermione.

Unfortunately for Hermione they hosted a Rodeo class here, this was disappointing for her as her ranch and herself didn't believe in forceful methods to break a horse, they would rather use herbal therapies to take the stress form the horse and to allow the horse to be handled with no bother at all.

Hermione was about to get up and go when she heard a familiar name being called. _"Now ladies and gentlemen, we have the rodeo class and first up is Draco Malfoy on Falentino!"_ The name hit home. Handlers from the show brought a struggling Chestnut Stallion on to the stage. They locked the horse into a very small padlock, which was connected on to the main rodeo grounds.

Falentino didn't have room to move; everywhere he turned he was faced up with a fence almost the same size as himself. Suddenly he felt an uncomfortable weight on his back and the taste of old rope, as it was roughly trusted in his mouth. The feeling of a sore slap on the backside was the last thing he remembered, as everything else to come seemed like a blur.

Hermione watched, tears streaming down her face. The beautiful Stallion that was to come to her ranch this afternoon was about to be wracked in front of her. With a burst of energy she stumbled from her seat and ran down the gangway to the stage.

Draco held on tight as the Stallion twice the size of him reared up and jumped over the fence, once over Falentino tried everything in his will to get Draco off.

Hermione reached the Rodeo ground where Falentino started to wail and cry as he bucked and reared. A employee coming around the side stopped Hermione, "Right missus have you got the authority to be here?"

"No, but he's a friend and he doing something that could end his life," replied Hermione frustrated.

"Come on I have to take you away-you can't be here without a pass!" he shouted. Hermione stamped on his foot and ran to the entrance of the Rodeo grounds. When she saw Draco on the rearing Falentino, she climbed the fence and jumped into the grounds. Now it was just Draco, the horse and her.

When Draco glanced towards the gate he couldn't believe his eyes that much that he totally lost focus and Falentino bucked him straight off and he landed to the far right of the grounds, with a thud. The crowds screamed and left the stands to leave, apparently Albert McMullen had lost his touch.

"Ow!" cried Draco rubbing his lower back as he tried to stand up.

Hermione didn't care about Draco as it was in her priority to help the horse, plus the fact she wasn't going to help the boy that ruined most of her life at Hogwarts.

Walking quietly up to it, she reached for the old rope hanging from its mouth.

Falentino was too tired to respond. Hermione noticed that he was totally dripping with sweat, under weight and where the rope was placed inside his mouth; it had certainly cut right into his gums. She burst into tears and hugged her arms close to her. Doing this she let go off the rope to allow Falentino to walk off the heat.

Falentino wondered off, if there was one thing he learnt it was that all humans are bad and that they weren't to be trusted. Hiding himself in the corner seemed like the safest place to be.

Draco was on his knees and the pain in his lower back was killing him, but he was sure he hadn't broken anything.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted at Hermione.

Hermione wheeled around, her black mascara mixing with her tears and starting its journey down her face. Her face was red and her eyes were blood shot from crying. Hermione didn't know what made her do it but the next thing that happened was that she strode right up to Draco and slapped him. Cradling her red hand she kicked Draco and stated, "I don't want you, your horse and you dad anywhere near me, my family or my ranch – right!"

Draco watched Hermione run off, he couldn't believe it. His face throbbed with her slap, his lower back wasn't helping his mood and now he lost his only hope of helping the horse, which he had fallen in love with. "Oh this is frigging great," he whispered as employees from the stadium began to swarm in. Before he knew it he was being attended too and his two horses were being lead back outside to be loaded into the horsebox.

Back out side Hermione looked around for Cedric and found him with his back to her, talking on his mobile.

"Oh yea I love you too, no she's not hear so she won't hear me-yes I'll tell her soon that I going out with you instead…no because I have a soft spot for her is not way I am delaying our relationship."

Hermione stood there. _"He's cheating on me!"_ went through her head several times, _"I though we had something special I though he loved me!" _

"Yea, yea, yes don't worry will you! I love you too, and yes even more than Hermione. Right I have to go –battery low, love you, bye," then he hung up. Cedric turned around and found Hermione staring straight into his eyes.

"Hermione I can explain!" he started.

"Granger!" a voice erupted, "Granger there you are – listen I'm really sorry I just wanted to try breaking him before I sent Falentino to your stables, I didn't mean any harm honestly," explained Malfoy. Draco was stunned, Hermione looked a lot more beautiful than the last time he saw her. The early moon lighted her face up with a pale, glowing effect and her dark brown eyes surrounded in a light laywer of mascara.

Hermione turned to him, "Do you really think that I would forgive such a person to ruin his own horse's life, wild or tame it doesn't matter but you had the power to think and do what was right. I would off accepted him at my stables Malfoy! But now he's trash for all I know and so is his owner!" and with that Hermione ran to catch the last cab.

"What's up with her?" asked Draco to Cedric.

"I don't know," replied Cedric but the lie shown through.

"Listen you know what's wrong with her and if you hurt or do something to Hermione, that she doesn't agree with – I'll kill you!" growled Draco.

"Oh my Malfoy you said Hermione's first name –have you suddenly a soft spot for her?" teased Cedric but he was awarded with a punch in the face. Cedric fell to the ground, his face in his hands and blood dripping freely down his chin.

"I mean what I said," and with that he left to get ready for the arrival of Falentino at Hermione's ranch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok thanks very one for reviewing my story and yes I can picture Draco Malfoy on a Friesian as well oh oh and Hermione on a beautiful White Mare! Come on lets use our imaginations… **

A crash to a sleep over

The taxi, which carried the tear, soaked Hermione, dropped her off at the top of her street. Tall, dark clouds gathered and rain starting pelting down but Hermione didn't mind, at lest it will hind her tears. She walked slowly down the pathway watching the footpath and every stone embedded in the thick tarmac. The footpath changed from the tarmac to a stony drive, and so she walked up to her door and knocked. She had left earlier than expected so it was no surprise that her mum came to the door with a confused look.

Inside the house was warm with the heating on. "So much for nice, warm summer," grumbled Hermione, taking her coat off and hanging it on the coat hanger. Her mother laughed at her, "Go on upstairs and get a nice shower to warm yourself up, and then you can come down for your cup of tea, two sugars?"

"Thanks mum," smiled Hermione, one thing about her mum that Hermione loved so much, was that if you had a bad day, she wouldn't ask questions about it. Running up the stairs and into her room Hermione got out her bedclothes and went to get her shower.

Back at the Sunset Horse Show, Draco sat in his pick-up truck. Blaise was loading the two horses in the trailer, so that was two less jobs for Draco to do. He heard the click of the door and knew the horses where safely inside the trailer.

He had kicked himself mentally for what he had said to Granger, _"She wasn't meant to hear those things about me and my so called father, it's none of her business – and yet he longed to tell her about him, the other side of him. The other side of him that didn't act the tough guy in front of his friends."_

Draco's thoughts where interrupted with a slam of a door beside him. "Jeez slam it any harder?!" he exclaimed to Blaise.

"Sorry mate but its starting to rain and quite heavily too," explained Blaise drying his cool and wet hands against the warm air coming from the ventilation, "Come on lets get out of here."

Hermione soaked herself in the shower for 10minutes, after getting washed. Stepping onto the hard tiles brought a chill to her bones. Reaching for a towel she wrapped it around her and went to get her nightdress on.

After Draco had dropped Blaise off at his house, he hurried home along the wet, country roads. Every time he turned his pick up van it skidded along a bit making the two horses in the back nervous. Branches of the trees scraped the top of the trailer causing the horses to whine and side step. Draco could feel the trailer moving side ways, it was then he knew he would have to pull over and check. But that's when every thing went wrong.

Out of the blue, a lorry came rushing up the bend, braking before Draco. Draco knew that the roads where too slippery for any braking, so he began to turn his van closer to the hedge to make room for the lorry, which was now struggling with the controls.

As Draco turned the van, it skidded the other way causing it to collide with the lorry.

Draco was flung forward where he hit his forehead off the steering wheel. In the back the horses where sent sliding forward where they didn't suffer any harm due to their reins stopping them from hitting the steel wall before them. The crash seemed to last for ever, he could hear the metal scraping and the horses screaming in the background. Suddenly everything stopped.

Draco starred out at the dark and gloomy night, was it his imagination or was everything getting darker and darker. He strained to keep his eyes opened-until everything went black…

Hermione was sitting downstairs with her mum; her dad had gone to England to represent his company and he would be back in a week's time. The two of them were watching a crime scene and things where getting scarier and scarier then suddenly the bell went.

Hermione and her mum jumped out of their wits while the bell rang again. Quickly there were two thumps at the door, by the sound of them, something must have been serious. "Stay here," confirmed Hermione's mum. Hermione waited and listened, she could hear her mum opening the door and saying her greeting but then her mum came rushing in, helping a bald man carry a person. Hermione starred in horror. "Wh…what happened? Is it drunk… where did you pick it up?!" Started Hermione.

The bald man turned to her after placing the person on the sofa, "It was a very slippy night, I was driving my lorry and we crashed – I guess he's out cold. Just a few bumps and bruises, he'll be Ok."

"It's a boy? Do you know his name, did he say anything after?" asked Hermione still starring at the person on the sofa.

"He said something about horses but that's about it –after that he went out cold like I said- Is it Ok if he stays here?" The bald man asked as Hermione's mum returned with blankets and carefully began to wrap them around the person.

"Of course he can stay, there's no way we can drive to the hospital in this weather we'd end up the same." They both laughed and the bald man began to gather his stuff and walk towards the door. Hermione waited until her mum was away to wave off the man, until she make her move. As her mum went, Hermione started towards the man laying on the sofa, removing his soaking cap her fear came forward. It was Malfoy…

Malfoy starred in his blackened sleep, he wasn't home that's for sure and he wasn't in the van, as the memories came rushing back from that awful hour. He tried to lift his head as gasped as a huge stinging like pain cam from the front and back of his head and from both arms.

Hermione heard something from the room next to her, springing up she ran to the room, opening the door carefully and quietly and closing it with the same care she wondered towards the bed. Malfoy was starring at the ceiling. Hermione removed the warm cloth from his forehead and dipped it into the jug of boiling water, then replaced it.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione. Malfoy kept looking up at the ceiling and mumbled a reply. Hermione sighed-at lest he knew his name still…

"I can't move as well," replied Draco trying his best sitting upright but just ended up in a heap. Hermione blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh just you've only got your boxers on since the rest the off your clothes were soaked through," blushed Hermione. Draco got her message and shifted so the blanket covered him, "Do you know anything of Falentino and Titan -how did they get home?"

"Calm down! I used a spell and it automatically transported them safely to your stables-the horse box I am not so sure on, you never know it could of ended up in Mexico for all I know," laughed Hermione.

"I am very grateful to be staying here," replied Draco who got a nod back from Hermione, "Hermione I am so sorry of what you saw and what happened between you and Cedric."

Hermione shifted, "It's Ok Malfoy, but what pains is why would you do such a thing to you own horse-How did you know about Cedric and I?"

"Firstly I didn't mean it, it was my dad he didn't want Falentino to go to a muggle stable so he went too far. You see my dad is really easily wound up, especially with Potter," trailed off Draco, "Did I mention that I kind f punched Cedric." Hermione froze and starred at him, then a smile spread across her lips, "Thanks."

"No problem-it actually felt good!" laughed Draco.

"Ow!" said Hermione hitting a playful punch on Draco's leg. They sat and talked about Falentino and his history and origin from where he came from, whilst both of them thinking how O.k. the other one was. Hermione especially was thinking of how she couldn't believe that she was having a decent conversion with Malfoy -The Slytherin Prince.


End file.
